<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>【魚咩】薄荷草 by Yolan1047</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25972831">【魚咩】薄荷草</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yolan1047/pseuds/Yolan1047'>Yolan1047</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>JX3 RPS</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>M/M, 鱼咩 - Freeform</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>中文-普通话 國語</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-08-18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-08-18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 10:21:44</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,609</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25972831</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yolan1047/pseuds/Yolan1047</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>【魚咩】薄荷草</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p> </p>
<p>　　做為一個上海人，他吃不了辣，也不太嗜甜。</p>
<p> </p>
<p>　　然而這突如其來的鑽心牙疼，令滔滔不絕忽地中斷，若非BGM仍在持續著「快睡著」的抒情旋律，水友或許會以為主播斷線了。</p>
<p> </p>
<p>　　風清歌在屏幕後沉默地戳了戳自己左頰，疼。滑開手機試著找「牙疼的成因」，海浪似一波波襲上的陣痛阻撓著他的集中力與理解力，通篇文字怎麼也看不下去，放棄地扔回桌上。</p>
<p> </p>
<p>　　不應當呀，他食量少，天氣又熱，什麼都吃不下，水倒是灌個不停。除非水──或酒──也是蛀牙的成因，否則他都這個年紀的人了，憑什麼還要遭這種痛。</p>
<p> </p>
<p>　　幸好換了遊戲之後，直播間氛圍也比較輕鬆，他抓回耳機匆匆朝水友幾句道別，隨口給了明日再開播的承諾，反正他的水友們都熟悉這個作風，即便隔了十天半個月再開播，仍會衝進他直播間恥笑「風咕咕」。</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>　　疼。若牙疼是隻怪獸，這一抽一抽的就是牠的脈搏吧，順著頰頸蔓延開的灼熱與抽痛像是有生命與意識，惹得他心煩意亂，本想找些別的事轉移自己注意力，恐怕是想多了。</p>
<p> </p>
<p>　　他在床上翻滾了會兒，終究是受不了，推開門囁嚅著問媽，有什麼止疼的方法不，意料之中被叮囑去看牙科，連忙灰溜溜躲回房裡。開什麼玩笑，看牙是他的噩夢，年紀還小時，牙沒長好、又正逢換牙時，張開嘴東缺一個西開一孔，被押著帶了空間維持器，現在想想並不算疼，就是素來嬌慣的性子突然吃不開了，幾個大人押著他狠蹦亂晃的手腳給醫師作業──那份無助和憤怒，無論何時想起來都難受。</p>
<p>　　</p>
<p>　　風清歌知道現在再不會有人抓著他手腕好言相勸：乖，裝這個很快的，為了你的牙齒好……他還怕自己一個失手把醫師揍了，萬不得已，是絕不會去牙科掛號的。</p>
<p> </p>
<p>　　可現在的狀況就來到了那個「萬不得已」。</p>
<p> </p>
<p>　　他被鑽心噬骨的疼痛搞得身心俱疲，蜷在空調舒適的軟床上都出了一身汗，虛弱地撈過手機一瞧，居然才過了十五分鐘。</p>
<p> </p>
<p>　　屏幕鎖短暫亮起顯示時間，消暗下去的瞬間又亮了一下。</p>
<p> </p>
<p>　　－－持風的開播提醒。</p>
<p> </p>
<p>　　他媽的，我留著這人的開播提醒幹嘛。掌心按床將自己身子撐起，抓起披在椅背上的外套，摸了摸口袋裡的皮夾：昨天爸才又擅自塞了幾張鈔票進去，悄悄打開房門探頭探腦，躡著足尖無聲滑過餐廳的木地板與客廳的大理石地。</p>
<p> </p>
<p>　　要讓媽來主事，肯定又給他掛大醫院的名醫，好像天底下除了那些有點名氣的醫師之外其他人的執照都是拿雞腿換的；況且名氣越大等得越久，風清歌覺得自己還是比較珍惜小命的。</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>　　他隱約記得幾家牙科，就是全不在他家附近，哪一間都得打車坐上十幾分。方走出建築物影子，熾烈的陽光差點擊潰了他堪堪聚起的勇氣，幸或不幸，持續不懈的牙疼在溫度差之中變本加厲，逼得他邁開腳步，叫了車。</p>
<p> </p>
<p>　　「先生去哪？」</p>
<p> </p>
<p>　　「──嘶！」</p>
<p> </p>
<p>　　張口發覺自己竟疼得出不了聲，只好把手機給司機看。司機點點頭說明白了，又瞥了他一眼：哎先生你這嚴重啦，臉都腫了……</p>
<p> </p>
<p>　　風清歌心想自己出門為什麼就忘了戴口罩，他連後照鏡裡的自己都不想看見。拿回手機時誤觸了某個app，一看，鬥魚首頁關注列表直播中的，清清爽爽就一個持風。</p>
<p> </p>
<p>　　鬼使神差地點了進去，持風說話的聲音一貫不大，跟BGM交錯著走，沉穩又帶點冷戾。</p>
<p> </p>
<p>　　「風清歌。」主播眼尖地看見他：「怎麼突然有空？──好風袖！」</p>
<p> </p>
<p>　　風清歌忽而被這穿插著JJC交流的招呼弄懵，時日至今已半生不熟的招式名稱，他恍神了幾秒，才想起是個治療技能。</p>
<p> </p>
<p>　　持風沒等到他回應，也無所謂，鍵盤劈哩啪啦依舊火熱。他高高飛起，半空俯視，視野中整個競技場都是唐門的射程。</p>
<p> </p>
<p>　　手機屏幕這狹小的一方裡，上演生或死的膠著，應聲而起的每個招式都帶出燦然景色。</p>
<p> </p>
<p>　　風清歌垂眸看著，在驚羽精準一砲帶走對方一人時，輕輕送了個「讚」。</p>
<p> </p>
<p>　　就是這樣都沒逃過持風的眼睛：這麼小氣的嗎？飛機火箭來一個呀！</p>
<p> </p>
<p>　　風慕言：牙疼呢</p>
<p> </p>
<p>　　送出不知所以然的彈幕，風清歌才驚覺自己幹了什麼。剛好到了目的地，來不及多做解釋，趕忙付錢下車。</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>　　看著地圖最後還是選了有特需門診的醫院。快步走上樓梯，疼痛感彷彿剛剛想起要作亂，鋪天蓋地回來，他摀著臉頰，後知後覺想起方才在車上時，就沒怎麼感覺疼啊……</p>
<p> </p>
<p>　　掛號處的阿姨接過證件瞄了他一眼，也許是被小伙子委委屈屈的模樣引動了母性，柔聲告訴他叫號就進去，很快的，不怕哦。風清歌也顧不上尷尬，點點頭嗯了聲就走向診間，全沒發現阿姨被自己一雙泛紅欲哭的雙眼弄得心都快化了。</p>
<p> </p>
<p>　　特需的特別之處就是貴，但快。也是看上這點，風清歌才特地選了遠點的醫院，他可不想為了省一點距離，在小診所和其他人吵吵嚷嚷擠做一堆，還沒看到病，命都去了一半。</p>
<p> </p>
<p>　　醫生給他仔細看了看，判斷：「你牙沒問題，你這可能是神經痛。」</p>
<p> </p>
<p>　　「啊？」</p>
<p> </p>
<p>　　醫生解釋：三叉神經痛常發生在上下顎，所以常被患者誤以為是牙疼，看了牙科了卻沒有任何問題。估計他是吃了什麼或維持某個動作過久，壓迫到神經，才會引發這種短暫卻要命的疼痛。</p>
<p> </p>
<p>　　「跟年紀漸長也有關係的。」醫生說，風清歌無語凝噎，他也想永遠當個十六歲青春少年啊！</p>
<p> </p>
<p>　　跟櫃台領了藥（這是止疼的！對神經痛可能效用較小，你看著吃吧，真疼到不行得去大醫院掛神經科啦），再次叫了車，居然還是剛剛那台，司機擺著手說緣分太奇妙，連他家地址都不用重新給一遍。</p>
<p> </p>
<p>　　</p>
<p>　　坐回車上，這跟來時的心情可全然不同了。褲袋裡的手機震了下，掏出來一看，持風來的私訊。</p>
<p> </p>
<p>　　這人還直播中呢──瞄眼仍未完全退出的直播間，對於這樣公然在上班時間偷雞摸狗，呸，特意分神關心他的行為，風清歌還是比較欣賞的。</p>
<p> </p>
<p>　　臉頰還在隱隱抽痛，他突然任性心起，不管不顧就播了過去。你有本事接老子電話！直播接！</p>
<p> </p>
<p>　　對面居然真的接了。</p>
<p> </p>
<p>　　「歪，風清歌。」</p>
<p> </p>
<p>　　「……」</p>
<p> </p>
<p>　　「幹嘛呀，打電話來還不說話，詐騙電話？」</p>
<p> </p>
<p>　　「我不是牙疼，是神經痛。」</p>
<p> </p>
<p>　　「哦？」</p>
<p> </p>
<p>　　「說我年紀大了，動作維持太久。那我還不能遊戲打太長囉？cnm。」</p>
<p> </p>
<p>　　他知道自己沒頭沒腦亂罵，對面居然也沒生氣，又跟他扯了幾句，直到他自己尬了掛電話。這時候才去看私訊，持風給他推薦了薄荷草，說能舒緩止疼。</p>
<p> </p>
<p>　　他還沒看完，持風又傳來一句：其實薄荷草不能解牙疼的，但你既然說是神經痛，那就有效了。</p>
<p> </p>
<p>　　風清歌想打他，看著屏幕上正正經經的建議和說明，剛聳起的肩膀又垂下來了。</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>　　他還是挺關心自己的，都多久沒見了？還直播著就去給自己搜方法，還接電話了。額，他剛說電話的時候有記得閉麥吧……薄荷草是什麼？那種涼涼的植物嗎？去哪兒買啊，T寶？</p>
<p> </p>
<p>　　「先生，到家啦。」司機轉頭喊，卻見客人半瞇眼睛，笑得溫柔又靦腆，與來時緊皺眉頭、臉色極差的模樣，判若兩人。對嘛，牙不疼了人就清爽！</p>
<p> </p>
<p>　　「大哥你知道哪兒有賣薄荷草嗎？」</p>
<p> </p>
<p>　　「你要擦的還是泡的？我這就有一瓶擦的，提神用！還有泡的一罐，提神用！」</p>
<p> </p>
<p>　　風清歌想想，應該是泡的吧。聽著司機的推薦就到網上買了一袋，也不知道是醫院給的藥有用、還是薄荷茶有用，總之是沒再疼了，剩下多的茶葉都給母親要了去。</p>
<p> </p>
<p>　　</p>
<p>　　又過了幾天，一小箱包裹寄到了他家。</p>
<p> </p>
<p>　　「我最近沒買東西的……」莫名其妙地拆開包裹，裏頭裝得很滿，還沒完全掀開蓋子就嗅到一股沁涼得近乎刺激的氣味。薄荷茶、薄荷糖、薄荷精油、連薄荷盆栽都有，風清歌懷疑他前隊友搜刮了整個Ｔ寶的薄荷草商品，整了這令人哭笑不得的一箱──是的，裏頭還附了明顯是請店家代備註的：小青鋒關心三歲劍神的牙疼。</p>
<p> </p>
<p>　　「就說不是牙疼了！而且早不疼了！」他掀開老群組用語音咆哮，接連而來的是以語音回擊的各色哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈。</p>
<p> </p>
<p>　　又翻了翻，突然看見小盆栽上也掛著一張小卡片，字跡很眼熟，說這不是出自某人親筆，他都不信。</p>
<p> </p>
<p>　　</p>
<p>　　──薄荷草的花語：願和你再次相遇 / 再愛我一次。</p>
<p> </p>
<p>　　「……這悶騷魚。」</p>
<p> </p>
<p>　　風清歌將那盆翠綠的小草從雜亂物品中拿出，輕輕地擺到自己桌上。</p>
<p> </p>
<p>　　他感覺臉有點熱，這些清涼的薄荷製品正好派得上用場。</p>
<p> </p>
<p>　　</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>